I Know Who You Are
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: Different Harry Potter characters  I started with Harry but I'll do more obscure ones as well  summed up in 400 words. A 400 word life story for each Harry Potter character. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

He was wanted when he was born. He was loved. Born to a Gryffindor witch and a Gryffindor wizard, with a Godfather, and so much love to go around. He lived at Godric's Hollow for a year of childhood bliss. It is a shame he remembers nothing of this; his earliest memory is that of the tragedy which befell him age one. A flash of light and a high pitched laugh, a scream of pain and footsteps on the stairs. His mother stood in front of him, defiant, protecting, _loving_. Her body crumpling, the wand pointed at him. And... Left with a scar.

His life is not so pleasant now. His aunt who shouts and orders him around, his uncle who wishes he wasn't there and his cousin, so big, so violent, so spoilt: they all seem to hate him. But then odd things began to happen. Jumpers shrunk, hair grew and glass vanished. This scared his relatives; they watched the boy who had been left on their doorstep, change into the very being they both detested and feared. A wizard. No matter how hard they tried to stamp the magic out of him, it didn't work. Hagrid still brought him his letter.

Educated at Hogwarts, famous from the word go, but he still had real friends. A different challenge per year, fighting against the evil one. A search for a stone, a fight in a chamber, a perfect patronus and a deadly tournament. Despite his best efforts, Voldermort rose again, and the prophecy named Harry as his enemy. His quest, age seventeen, was find the Dark Lord's horcruxes and destroy them one by one. His teenage years had left him with no mentor, but in his final battle, although many people died, the dark lord was defeated.

He married the girl who had loved him since forever, a girl who had survived the final battle and grown up into a woman along the way. He had three children, each a little like him, but each different, and he gave them the childhood that he should have had. The Potter family bridged the house gap, with a child in Slytherin who was loved the same as the others. He watched them grow up, and although he missed the people he had lost, he was still happy, and he died surrounded by people he loved and who loved him in return.


	2. Aberforth Dumbledore

**Aberforth Dumbledore**

Always the lesser child. Always the forgotten, lonely child, hidden under his brother's shadow. Caring for his half crazy sister while his father rotted and died in a cold, Azkaban cell. Waiting for Albus to come home and do his share. Aberforth wasn't the one who was going to travel. But Ariana loved him and that made everything worth the trouble. Ariana loved him more than she loved Albus. He would fight for her if he had to. He lived for his insane little sister, helping his mother keep her safe and out of St. Mungos. Keeping the family together.

Always the angry teenager, hating them all silently. Wishing that they would understand that what they did was wrong or unfair. The one who never spoke up, never spoke out. He wasn't smart. He wasn't clever. He wasn't even popular, or interesting. He was a nobody, hidden in Albus's shadow. Albus, the boy who could do no wrong. It was his fault, Albus's fault. Of course it was. He hurt her. He killed her. Albus tore their family apart. He deserved so much more that the broken nose that Aberforth gave him. A tiny glow of courage surfaced in him.

He hid, of course. Hid in Hogsmeade, pretending he didn't know his brother. Pretending he was still a nobody. He didn't have a famous brother. He didn't lose his sister. He was just the bartender at the Hog's Head, a greasy, dirty little place with only a handful of regular patrons, mainly drunkards. And he hated that he was still in his brother's shadow, both metaphorically and literally for Hogwarts toward above his village and he knew his brother had achieved the fame that he had always wanted. But Aberforth wasn't so unhappy; he had his goats, and his portrait of Ariana.

When the Potter boy and his friends fought off the Dark Lord, he was sceptical. How could they win? How could they defeat someone so terribly powerful? He had no faith, for his faith in wizarding kind had been lost on the same day as sweet Ariana's life. But when Dumbledore's Army came knocking on his inn's door, he couldn't refuse. They were mere children and they were fighting someone so powerful. They reminded him too much of his dear sister. And so he was brave and he helped win the war, before retiring to live at peace.


End file.
